


Haunted

by ridgeline



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Seriously Fucked Up Relationship, 不気味, 连环杀手！木林
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 八年之后，木林出狱了。中堂依然在等着他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文包含暴力、色情、成人内容，你能想到的和不能想到的糟心场景，请在理解警告之后阅读。在阅读本文之前，需要阅读前文：[Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035875)，我知道，我也很惊讶这玩意儿成了系列。
> 
> 大家好，欢迎收看今天的《今日与法》。

出狱的那天，外面下着大雨。

木林填完表格，签完所有字，在前台拿到了入狱那天没收的所有东西：一件衬衫，一条长裤，一盒润喉糖，一把剪指刀，一串钥匙，2100日元。木林换上陈旧的衣物，首先意识到裤子已经不合身了，然后闻到了一股淡淡的、干燥的霉味。

润喉糖已经融化了，钥匙上面长了一层黄绿色锈斑。他看着大门钥匙，依稀还记得那天出门时烦恼要把它留在哪里，在邮箱和地毯下面犹豫了好一会儿，最终还是带在身上。

八年过去了，家里面的门锁大概早就换了。

狱警填完了出狱的表格，还给他所有证件以及一个存折。“记得去和保护司报告。”他说。

“明白了，长官。”

“既然有了第二次机会，之后要好好做人。”

“衷心地感谢您的指导，长官。”

最后一张表格推了过来，木林签上名字，看着狱警盖上了章。就像这样，他自由了。

系在他身上的绳子没有剪断，但是延伸到了很长的地方。

外面下着瓢泼大雨，监狱里面只能听到雨水打在陈旧混凝土上的沉闷回响，但是在大门外面，大雨仿佛一面厚重的银色墙壁，在天地之间流动。马路上积了一层光亮的水，泥土绿色的气味弥漫在空气里面。木林没有急着离开，他背靠着监狱的墙壁，深深地呼吸，感觉衬衫被雨水沾湿，贴在皮肤上带来的寒意。

过了好一会儿，他才眯起眼睛，看向前方。

马路对面的公交车站里有人，是个男人，打着伞，遮住了脸。他孤零零地站着，虽然驼背，而且穿着一身不起眼的黑色休闲西装，但是姿态里面隐藏着某种强硬的东西。

他在看着这边。

木林朝他鞠了一躬，用一只手遮住头，缓慢地走了过去。他不着急。

中堂会等着他。

昨晚他就给中堂打了电话，报告了出狱的时间。监狱里面所有的时间都精确到了分钟，有时到秒，中堂应该早就清楚这一点了。但是当木林走过去，站在中堂面前的时候，发现中堂的裤子差不多湿透了，膝盖下面全是深黑色的水渍。他已经在这里站了很长一段时间。

这样会感冒的。木林轻快地想。

“久等了。”他说，又深深地鞠了一躬，“不好意思，让中堂先生特意来接我。”

中堂看着他，脸上有种不自然的紧张感，表情非常严肃。他的下颚绷紧，抖动，眼睛斜看着公交站牌。

雨水流到木林的颈子上，沾湿了后背。他看着中堂，带着一种深切的谦卑感，试图捕捉中堂的视线。

中堂终究不肯看他，只是转过身，自顾自朝着另外一个方向走去。

木林跟在后面，继续淋着雨。

其实上个星期一才见过面，还和他交代了假释的流程，具体的流程，还有律师的要求。当时中堂神情阴沉，比往常还要沉默，额头上有一道深深的、刀刻一样的皱纹，挤出来的几个词仿佛耗费了极大的意志力。上个月他在地方保护更生委员会会面前作证，给出木林已经对社会没有危害性的证词，似乎耗尽了他还剩下的东西，而到现在都还没恢复。

不过中堂先生就是中堂先生，不管怎么样，他都总是会再回来。

不管到头来是为了什么原因，事实就是这样。

他们走了一小会儿，在木林全身湿透之前就到达了目的地。中堂把车停在监狱后面的停车场里面，八年来，木林还是第一次看到这辆车，以往他只是在囚室里面想象那是一辆巨大而笨重的黑色SUV，想象中堂开着它在路上往返，想象每一个细节。但是实际上那是一辆有点年头了的红色福特，平平无奇，不过保险杠上有一道很深的擦痕，看起来很新，让人不安。

怀着这种疑虑的心情，木林上了车，坐在副驾驶席上，膝盖并拢，在中堂伸手插车钥匙的时候避开。小心不碰到他。

中堂发动了车子，调整后视镜，一瞬之间，他冰冷的眼睛在镜子里面闪烁了一下，然后转到了另外一个方向。

“请先送我去见保护监察官，地址在这上面，”木林说，声音轻快，“然后我要去取钱。”

中堂没有回答，只是挂上了一档，他的手松弛地抓着方向盘，随着转弯，一截手腕从衬衫的袖子下面露出来，腕骨嶙峋。中堂及时地修正了方向，挂上二挡，福特颠簸了一下，拐上公路。他神情专注而冷漠，车里面充满了他的气味。封存了差不多八年的记忆，幽灵的气息。

车窗没有完全关上，寒冷的风夹杂着雨水吹了进来，带进新鲜的空气，而木林一动不动，浑身湿透，想着他有多渴望触碰那一小块苍白的皮肤。

回东京的路程漫长而乏味，木林不知不觉睡着了，醒来的时候发现已经到达了终点。他不能确定他们到了多久，因为中堂明显没有叫醒他的意思，只是把车停在了路边，耐心地等待。木林含糊地道了歉，依然昏昏沉沉。他看了一眼门牌号，是保护检察官的地址没错，又看了一眼自己，湿透的衬衫贴在身上，胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“恐怕我这样出去不会给人好印象……”

“你可以表演啊。”中堂说。

他苦笑了一声。“材料有限，我也没有多少余地能发挥。不能出狱第一天就被送回去啊。”

他们僵持了一小会儿，然后木林听到窸窸窣窣的织物摩擦声，中堂的外套扔到了他的怀里。

“谢谢。”他说。

中堂看着后视镜，一句话也不说。

和保护观察官办完所有手续花费了差不多一个小时，木林坐在那间明亮而狭窄的办公室里面，拿到了一大把鲜艳的小册子，里面包含了几乎所有从职业到如何适应环境的指南。他听着保护司对他未来生活的假设和介绍，回答问题，时不时认真地点头。

中堂坐在他旁边，脸庞冷漠，双手环抱在胸前，一直一幅无动于衷的样子。

“——有人能够接纳木林先生，这样的支持和保护对您回归社会是非常重要的。请不要太计较自己的过去，试着看向新的生活。”

“我明白了。”

“已经发生了的事情无法改变，最重要的还是要面向未来，作为——”

“你处理过多糟的情况？”中堂说，突兀地。

“什么？”保护观察官看向他。

中堂似乎还想再说什么，但是他眯起眼睛，用力地摇了摇头，脑袋低了下去，重新变得面无表情。

“你们继续。”他说。

“资料上说中堂先生是木林先生预订的联络人吧……”

“是的，我要住在中堂先生家里。他好心地帮助了我。”木林肯定，担忧地看了一眼中堂，他额头上那道深深的皱纹又出现了，“中堂先生，是不是累了？”

有一会儿，任谁看来，中堂的脸都是面无表情的，但是他看到了一丝冷笑的痕迹，嘲讽的笑纹在他的眼角堆积。

“我不会累。”中堂说，“继续吧。”

观察官似乎被他说服了，之后继续介绍情况。木林答应了他首先去签约手机，其次是一找到工作就立刻汇报；他们约定好每个月都要写一封邮件告知近况，监察官会不定期去中堂家检查，确定他是否能融入社会。中堂一直很安静，他在听，但是不置可否，几乎有一种漫不经心的态度。木林在笔记本上记下观察官的电邮地址，眼角余光却在看中堂。

在明亮的光线下，中堂脸上年纪的痕迹变得清晰可见：变得柔和了的轮廓，稍微松弛的皮肤，一些折纸一样的皱纹。他鬓角里面已经有白发的痕迹了，仿佛盐霜浸进去了，也不知道是什么时候出现的。

他记下这些新的细节，覆盖掉八年之前记下的最后的记忆：中堂对着他怒吼，声音几乎不像是人类可以发出的，纱布包裹着中堂的咽喉，上面有圆形的棕褐色污渍；神仓所长死死地抓着中堂的胳膊，三澄医生对着中堂急促而快速地说着什么，站在他们后面的久部包括着绷带的右手。法警抓着他的肩膀，想催促他走出法庭，避开仿佛已经陷入疯狂的记者们；他自己的笑声，对着中堂。

 _真可惜，中堂医生，这是最后的机会了。_ 他说，温和地。

中堂不耐烦地挠了挠脸颊，看向他。

“——综上所述，这只是暂时的。如果有任何迹象表明木林先生无法融入社会，没有悔改，或者做出任何不利于他人的行为，假释就会终止，明白了吗？”观察官说。

“我明白了。”木林说，面带笑容。

“中堂先生会对我负责的。”他补充，点了点头，“他不会让我再走错路。”

中堂的肩膀也许僵硬了一下，但也可能只是错觉，因为他只是转过头去，看着墙壁，什么都没说。他的姿态里面，没有流露出任何感情。没有一丝裂缝，也没有破绽。

“很好，和别人之间存在紧密的联系，是恢复社会性最重要的一步。”观察官说。

“我会努力的。”木林回答。

回去的路上，他耍了个心眼，没有把外套还给中堂，但是中堂看起来也并不介意，或者只是单纯没有注意到。他载着木林到了最近的银行，木林看了存折上的数目，和在监狱里面讨论的不一样，买不了一套房子，也许勉强可以买半个厕所。不过这样的话，就算没有找到工作，在不依赖中堂的情况下，只要保持节衣缩食，五年之内独立生活大概也不成问题。

居然想到了那么长远的问题，木林对自己愕然了一下，收起存折。

人的求生意志还真是恐怖。

时间有点晚了，而且下着大雨，所以木林决定明天再去办手机合约。中堂没有反对，他路上没停，一直开到了世田谷区，三轩茶社附近的某个地方，看起来很陌生，之前没有来过。所以他又搬家了。木林看着窗外陌生的街区，盯着一家便利店，试着想象中堂平时的样子，但是感觉很困难，脑海里面的印象依然停留在九年前，怎么想看到的都是一个年轻得多的中堂，还没有一点白发。

想着想着，木林的肚子响了一声，就尴尬地笑了一下。“抱歉。今天只吃了早饭。”

中堂没有理会他，只是把车停进了车位。

他们走进一栋很普通的二楼小房，上楼之后，在走廊上走了几步，中堂在最尽头的那套公寓门前停了下来，木林耐心地等待他开锁，听着旁边门后传来的隐隐约约电视声。他身体里面的时钟感觉差不多快七点了，估计是一家人吃完了晚饭，正在客厅里面围着暖炉看综艺节目。

真好啊。

中堂打开第三道锁，推开了门。

他看着木林，木林驯服地先走了进去。中堂跟在他后面，之后关上了门，他站在玄关里，看中堂再次反锁门，一道锁，两道，三道，再挂上一根门链。

有多少锁是新的呢。

他脱掉鞋子，调转方向，然后笔直地站着，抬头挺胸，手指紧贴裤缝，等待检阅，等待指示。

中堂没有理他，自顾自地朝里面走进去。

他跟了上去。

这套公寓和中堂之前的那一套比起来，多少有了点生活气息，客厅里面摆了一台不太新的超薄电视，下面是一台DVD机，上面堆了几盘电影。房间中间甚至还有一个暖炉，电线没有插上去，拖在蒙了一层薄灰的地板上，像是一根光秃秃的死老鼠尾巴。

除此之外，整套公寓都淹没在一种长年单身的男人居住带来的那种杂乱无章感。到处都是看了一半的书，堆积的杂志，便利店的塑料袋，打开过的碳酸饮料瓶，堆在椅子上和沙发上的衣服。看起来就像是住在这里的人并不喜欢这个地方，但是除此之外也没有其他地方可去。

中堂没有开灯，依然在向前走，穿过他生活的残骸之后，在一道打开的门前面停了下来。木林小心翼翼地跟了过去，站住，向里面看了一眼。

比预想的要好得多，白色的墙壁，光秃秃的地板，一张看起来是在宜家买的单人床放在正中间，一个简易衣柜，一张桌子，一把椅子，还有些零零碎碎的生活必需品。都是全新的。

牢房的印象挥之不去，他看着门上装着的防盗锁。

“你住这里。”中堂说，声音冷漠，带着一副巴不得事情快点结束的不耐烦感，“应该够你用了。”

“中堂先生住在隔壁吗？”

抵触的表情，不过没有否认。

“我明白了。我会分担房租和水电费的。”

“别做多余的事情。”

木林感觉很疲倦，所以没有反驳，只是顺从地走了进去，看着中堂拧开门锁。

“要反锁吗？”他问。

答案是关上的门，然后是钥匙转动的声音。咔哒一声，在外面锁上了。

在房间里转悠了一会儿，确认好所有东西之后，木林坐到床上，把两条腿拉到胸前，下巴枕着膝盖。他依然饥肠辘辘，不过大概得等到天亮了。

没有什么不习惯的。

必须得喂给大脑一些东西，让它有事情可做，在它开始转着圈儿、啃噬自己之前。

木林意识到自己依然穿着中堂的外套，肩膀的部分已经湿透了，闻起来只剩下雨水的气味。他脱了外套，把手伸进口袋里面，一个个清空，仔细检查。没什么重要的东西，一包纸巾，似乎是小酒馆送的免费火柴，铅笔，创可贴。差不多过了几分钟，他才意识到缺少了什么东西。

中堂的外套，以及这整套公寓闻起来都非常普通，没有什么刺鼻的气味。木林回想了一会儿：中堂的手揣在裤子口袋里面，露出手背；松弛地握住方向盘的手指。他的指关节都是红肿的，皮肤粗糙。

原来如此。

他把中堂的外套垫在膝盖上面，脸贴上去，然后闭上眼睛，专注而耐心地听着隔壁细微的声音。

监狱里面每天早上六点四十要起床，10分钟之后开始点名，在此之前要收拾好棉被，折叠成豆腐块一样锐利的线条，等待接受检查。一旦养成习惯之后，准时就会醒来，怎么也睡不着，而到了七点，自然就会铺好桌子，期待吃饭。

像这样严格地一个刻度一个刻度地生活下去，一天很快就过去了。

六点四十一到，木林就自然地睁开了眼睛，坐起来之后，才意识到自己不是睡在地板上。他坐了好一会儿，才确定自己到底是在哪里，但是一种不知道从何而来、仿佛脱离了常规的恐惧感占据了胸膛。

他抬头看了一眼，发现房门依然紧锁着，突兀地感觉到了安心。

打了个哈欠之后，木林站了起来，依然感觉有点不自在。他在房间里转悠了一会儿，最后在地板上坐下，背靠着墙壁。虽然是没有窗户的房间，但总感觉依然在狱警那无处不在的严厉目光审视下。

有哪些地方做得不对？被子折叠好了，但是没有刮胡子，也没有做体操，依然穿着昨天的衣服——不对，是八年前的衣服，身上好像有点臭了，又饿又渴，还很想去厕所。

UDI的工作时间是九点，中堂大概还有一个小时才会起床。

他昏昏沉沉地坐了一会儿，突然听到外面传来了响动声。

门开了。

过了差不多一分钟，脚步声才移开。木林站了起来，走了出去。

客厅里面没有钟，不能肯定到底是几点了。不过远远地在浴室里面看到中堂的背影，他又忍耐了几分钟，但是中堂刷完牙之后，又开始剃胡子了。他不情愿地走了进去，道了一声歉，掀起马桶盖。

中堂依然在自顾自地剃胡子，他看起来依然睡眼惺忪，头发胡乱地翘着，盯着镜子，神情阴郁。被热水烫得通红的下颚上，露出混合着粗硬的白色胡须的胡渣。

他们各自洗漱完毕后，中堂做了早饭，盐烤鲑鱼和炒金平牛蒡，不过只有一人份，似乎是昨天的剩菜。不过比起中堂居然会做饭，而且真的做饭了带来的冲击性。木林坐在沙发上，意识到等下大概得去便利店买饭团。

中堂缓慢地吃完了早饭，洗干净碗筷，放在架子上。他擦干净手，走到沙发前，随便抓起一件搁置的外套。

“中堂先生，我有一个提议。”木林说。

中堂看向他，一脸无动于衷。

“就是，说来有点不好意思，但是晚上能不能在我房间里面放个桶什么的？如果担心气味的话，塑料瓶也可以……”

“随你便。”中堂不耐烦地打断他。

似乎是完全没有考虑到细节问题，不过也在所难免。那么，最好是去一件装的矿泉水。考虑到这个，也许还存在其他问题，今天也许得考虑一下今后的方针。木林迷失在思绪里面。

一个手机砸到他的怀里。木林看了一眼手机，又看向中堂。虽然不是很昂贵的类型，但是明显是一部智能手机。

“里面预存了我的号码，每半个小时和我汇报一次，打电话，不要发信息。”中堂提起一个手提包，下颚依然紧绷，隔得这么近，可以看到他的眼眶下面长期失眠造成的深重黑眼圈。但他声音平静。

“中堂先生要放我出去吗？”

“观察官会报告吧。去找个工作什么的，表演一下。手机装了监控软件，我会随时看你的GPS地址。别抱着侥幸心理。”

“明白了。”

要说的话似乎说完了，中堂扣上了风衣扣子，朝着门口走去。木林跟了过去，看他穿好靴子，把鞋带绑紧，再打开大门。

“路上平安。”木林说。

有一瞬间，隔着房门，中堂回过头来，脸上是无法控制的骇然。

砰地一声，门关上了。

翻找了冰箱之后，木林煮了荞麦面，厨房里面意外地还有蔬菜和调味料，他切了葱，在另外一口锅子里面煮酱油汤，心想中堂应该不会介意。虽然技术有点生疏了，不过在加入芝麻和芥末搅拌之后，酱汁的香味闻起来很不错。

等待调味汁冷却的时候，他坐在厨房的餐桌旁边，一边思考要做的事情，一边记在笔记本上。

今天的任务有以下几项：

去取钱；买一张西瓜卡和新的衣物；虽然中堂刚刚给了一部手机，但是为了登记各种东西，必须得再办一部。找工作。以及最重要的一项：测试自己在人群里面的反应。

荞麦面煮得有点软了，但拌上酱汁之后，还是很好吃。

真好啊。

洗完碗筷放回原位之后，木林放下挽起的袖子，看了一眼榻榻米上的那层薄灰。

唔，虽然还有很多事情要做，但是果然还是有点在意。

“打扰了。”他说，对着空无一人的房间。

打扫干净中堂的公寓差不多花了一上午，期间给中堂打了四次电话之后，他似乎也意识到了失策的地方，改为一小时联络一次，中堂那边的背景音很吵，似乎隐约可以听到有人在喊‘炸猪排定食一份，卷心菜沙拉加洋葱丝！’。把杂物整理好之后，木林注意到窗户很脏，所以又花了半个小时擦拭，用纸巾蘸了洗洁精去抹掉玻璃上面的油渍。

一切都搞完就下午两点了，木林不得不又去洗了个澡，换下来的衬衫和裤子脏得没法穿，所以他干脆利落地借用了一下中堂的衣服。

因为这个小插曲，预订的计划不得不大幅度提前，取好钱之后就立刻去量贩店买衣服，半打衬衫，领带，便宜的西装。虽然在监狱里面看着杂志，幻想过出来之后要买什么样的衣服和怎么搭配，但是考虑到现实，一开始果然还是便宜耐用不起眼的衣服最好。买了纪念版的西瓜卡，企鹅图案很可爱。办好了手机的合约。全部折腾完之后差不多快五点了，来不及去求职相谈所，只能在地铁站拿了刊登求职信息的所有小册子和报纸。、在新宿站挤在人群里，发现自己有点不安，感觉疲倦，不适应这么多人和声音。轻微的偏头痛。

除此之外，什么都感觉不到。

好想回家。

到三轩茶社的时候差不多七点了，正好赶上超市特价，想了一下冰箱里面还有牛肉，

就买了土豆、菠菜和油豆腐，还买了白味增，一直想吃，监狱里面的味增汤都是普通味增。到家之后，他在邮箱下面摸到用胶布贴的备用钥匙，打开门进去，中堂还没回来。差不多心里有底了。

因为打扫卫生，所以没有吃午饭，在711买了个蛋包饭口味的饭团垫了垫肚子，这会儿又开始饿了，已经习惯了严格作息的身体因为脱离常规而不知所措。不过木林不慌不忙地淘了米，用水泡起来，开始看小册子。

差不多八点的时候，他开始煮饭，做土豆炖肉，另外一口锅子煮茄子味增汤。菠菜稍微川烫之后切成细条，放凉备用，油豆腐切成一口的小块，和菠菜一起放进加了糖、粗海盐，芝麻酱和白酱油的搅拌碗里面。

菜做好之后，已经八点半了，中堂依然没有回来。一个小时之前汇报的时候，中堂似乎仍然在外面。工作这么忙吗？

木林脱了围裙，把食物放到保温器里面，坐在沙发上，开始耐心地等待。

九点过十分的时候，中堂回来了。

他提着一个塑料袋，在玄关踢掉鞋子，也没换拖鞋，就这么直接走了进来，手提包和外套扔到沙发上。中堂的姿态疲倦，脚步沉重，动作粗鲁，像是一头闯进瓷器店的公牛。过了差不多一分钟，他才似乎终于意识到木林还在公寓里，眉头皱起，重重地把塑料袋扔到桌子上。塑料袋中传来金属撞击的声音，啤酒罐。

中堂嫌恶地看了一眼保温器，从袋子里面掏出外卖盒。

“啊，中堂先生，我做了晚饭……”木林说。

中堂无视他，在桌子前面坐下，掰开免洗筷，自顾自开始吃了起来。

木林看了他一分钟，然后在餐桌另外一边坐下，开始吃自己做的晚饭。

吃完饭后，木林把剩菜收拾了一下，分装进保温盒里面，再检查了一遍流理台，确认好收拾完毕之后，把洗碗布拧干，挂在架子上。他回过头，看见中堂依然坐在餐桌旁边，一动不动，没有收拾吃得一片狼藉的外卖盒，啤酒放在他面前，也没有打开。

“我做了土豆炖肉，还有剩下的，如果不介意的话，中堂先生可以用来当作明天的早饭。”他说，“啊，不过如果有想吃的东西的话，也请告诉我。我记得中堂先生喜欢吃花生酱果冻三明治？”

没有回答。

中堂愣愣地看着桌子，看样子他还要熬一会儿。木林决定去睡觉，现在已经远远超过了规定作息时间，他已经感觉不自在好一会儿了。

木林伸手关掉厨房的灯。

“那么，我就先去洗澡了。”他说。

“等一下。”中堂说，“我有事要说。”

木林在一片黑暗里看向中堂，有点惊讶，他缓慢地点了点头，走了过去，站在离中堂不远的地方。

“怎么了？”他说。

中堂还是看着桌子，脸庞仿佛一张面具，毫无表情，只有双眼里面是一片沼泽，吸收了所有的光。虽然他的防御完美无缺，不过似乎在挣扎着什么。木林耐心地等待，俯视他。

“杂种！你不要表现得好像是在度假一样啊。”中堂最后说，声音生硬。

“啊，抱歉……稍微有点得意忘形了。那个，有点不太习惯正常的生活了，我会注意的。”

“多余的废话就不要说了，还记得那件事吧。”

“嗯？”

“不要装傻。”

“啊，中堂先生是说那件事啊。不好意思，一下子没反应过来。”

“随便你怎么想，或者不管你怎么表演也好。半年之后，你都是必死无疑的。”

“我知道哦。”木林说，“我很明白。”

中堂脸上露出的表情，就像是有什么东西让他感到晕眩，又像是四周的墙壁正在缓慢地挤压过来。中堂举起手，用拇指关节使劲地压了一下左眼的眼皮，等他放下手的时候，一道压出来的红痕出现在那里。

“不要抱着侥幸心理。”他说，“如果想耍赖，不管你逃到哪里，找了什么人帮忙，我都会追过去，然后用你想象不出来的痛苦办法杀了你。”

“不会的，我对中堂先生对我说的话是十分认真的。”

这似乎不是他期待中的答案，因为中堂脸上的神色愈发不悦。他低下头，盯着地板，眼神阴暗而凶狠。

“就和约定的一样，我会去找工作，好好地生活，然后表现得像是越来越了无生趣，让大家都觉得‘啊，这个人好像要不行了’。这样半年之后，不管中堂先生要怎么杀掉我，警察发现尸体的时候也只会怀疑是自杀。绝对不会让中堂先生惹上一点麻烦。这样就好吧？”木林继续说下去，他的声音很低，而且音量越来越小，到了最后一句，几乎像是耳语。房间里面好安静，他几乎可以听到隔壁邻居家传来的电视声音。

木林盯着中堂，满怀着期许。

“变态。”中堂喃喃地说。

“不要说这么伤人的话。或许是我多管闲事，不过中堂先生还是不要太有心理上的压力比较好？法庭已经证明了我神志正常，能分辨对错，而且说到底我也是个成年人，所以就算这是中堂先生的计划，也是我自己想做的。”

有一瞬间，中堂依然坐在椅子上，一动不动，但是他的头微微抬起，对上了木林的视线，中堂的表情惊愕，左脸颊痉挛一样地抽搐着。

“虽然现在说可能有点让人难以信服，不过我是真的喜欢中堂先生的。”

“闭嘴！”中堂怒吼。

虽然差不多猜到会这样，不过真的听到还是会觉得受伤。木林默默地点了一下头表示歉意，安静了下来，不再说话。在安静得让人窒息的空气里面，他俩默不作声，中堂发着抖，木林半是失落、半是好奇地注视他。

过了好一会儿，他才重新开口。

“我会做中堂先生要我去做的每一件事情，不过，是有条件的。就和以前一样，是不是？”

“……你这杂种还想谈条件？”

“对呀。要怎么样，我其实都无所谓。中堂先生应该已经知道了才对，就算是中堂先生，我也不做无偿的事情。”木林说，看着中堂因为他说的每一个词而显得更加焦虑。怎么了，这就是实话啊？

“好啊，你要什么？钱吗？”

中堂的眼神闪烁，他使劲地抹了一把脸，已经平静了下来，差不多有一瞬间，木林感觉到了怜悯。

他轻快地摇了摇头。

“不，这半年里，我希望中堂先生能和我像恋人一样生活。”

愕然像墨水滴入水泊的涟漪一样在中堂脸上扩散开来，最后绽放出全然的暴怒，扭曲了他的五官。

“说什么梦话！”他吼叫，“混蛋！你以为你可以捉弄我吗？！”

“我觉得是很公平的条件。”

纷乱的复杂表情在中堂脸上变幻，最后定格了，是一个有点扭曲的、似笑非笑的表情。

“下地狱的时候再去说公平吧。”他说，摇了摇头，“要钱的话，可以开个价。”

中堂推开椅子，站了起来。

“三澄医生的话，还在UDI吧。据说是升任了教授？”木林说。

中堂的动作停了下来。

“东海林医生依然是助手，不过前年结婚了吧，小孩今年应该是半岁了。小孩这个时候最脆弱了，一定要多加留神。虽然总感觉有点对不起小六郎……不过右手残疾之后，他也转去新闻系了吧？如今也是一个出色的记者了。”

木林看着中堂耸着的肩膀变得僵硬，他低着头，看不出表情。

“不过，我不是故意要伤害久部的。”木林补充。

“是想说只是想杀掉我，久部是连带损害吧。”

“这样说听起来太冷酷了。”

“漂亮话就不必了，你还有什么要说的？”

“看起来是没有必要了，不过还是说完比较好吧。神仓所长还在第一线确实让人意外，不过今年就要有孙子了吧。他好像还是很关心中堂先生，虽然中堂先生已经没有在UDI工作了，现在是在哪里工作呢？”

“什么时候查到的？”

“是秘密。”

“确实，有钱又有时间的话，要做这样的事情并不困难。”中堂说。

那声音非常近。

木林抬起头，看着中堂不知道什么时候悄无声息地走到了他面前。中堂一把扯住他领子，拽了起来，木林双脚离地，慌乱地迅速低下头，被训斥的时候视线不可以接触。不对，这不是监狱。在反应过来的时候，一记重拳打在他胃上，苦涩的唾液喷了出来。

“你再威胁我一次，我立刻就杀了你。”中堂说。

唾液流过下巴，金星在眼前闪烁，木林尽力打起精神来。

“我不过是让中堂先生参考一下罢了，”他说，隔得这么近，中堂身上的油烟气味变得非常明显。

“在监狱里面，你就是靠想这些事情自慰的吗？真是发臭的老鼠。”

“也不是……”

“真是改不了的个性，恶心。”

“唔……”

手松开了，木林掉回地板上，他一步没站稳，摔倒了，跌坐下去。中堂冷漠地俯视他，脸重新变回了一张僵硬的面具。

他抹掉嘴角的唾沫，看着中堂。

中堂的眉头皱起，闭上了眼睛。

“滚回你的房间。”他说。

虽然还想洗澡，哪怕洗个脸也好，但是反抗似乎是没用的。木林站了起来，一瘸一拐地走进自己的房间。他站在屋子里，看着中堂拿出钥匙，中堂似乎受到了相当程度的刺激，花了好几分钟才找到需要的那一把。

后悔的话，也不意外吧。木林发现自己在无动于衷地想。

门猛地关上，然后是反锁的声音。

还是应该提前把需要的东西准备好，木林在床上坐下，琢磨失误的地方，也可能有点操之过急。是不是不谈到东海林医生更好？衬衫领子被攥紧的时候，勒伤了他的后颈，现在正在一阵阵轻微地发痒。他心不在焉地挠了一下，想象麻绳纹路一样的红痕。

墙壁的对面，传来一声巨大的闷响。

木林聆听了一会儿，没再听到其他的声音。

他闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train wreck people do train wreck things.jpg

第二天早上六点一到，木林准时醒来，睡眼惺忪地等待。过了好一会儿，隔壁才传来响动声。中堂起了床，在房间里走来走去。他火气不小，动作很大，腿似乎比往常瘸得更厉害。

木林数着他的步子，计算房间到底有多大，但是隔着墙壁，听到的还是很模糊，所以就放弃了。随着中堂走出卧室，又什么声音都听不到了。

有点饿了，快吃早饭了吧。睡了一晚之后，身上的汗臭变得有点难以忍受。

又过了一会儿，中堂拖拽的步子回到了客厅里面。他走来走去，制造开冰箱的声音、关冰箱的声音、打开炉子的声音，动作听起来依然很粗暴。还在生气吗？

外面又安静了下来。

木林听着他洗碗，继续走来走去，捡起东西又放下。这些白噪音一样的声音，有一种催眠的效果，让人放松了下来。除此之外，什么也听不到。中堂一句话也没说。

不知道过了多久，他突然听到了大门关上的声音。中堂出门了。

周围一片死寂。

中堂没有打开他房间的门。

木林愣了好一会儿，才回过神来，发现自己完全没有意识到这个可能性。

怎么回事啊，应该意识到的。

他迅速站了起来，走到门口，试了一下门把手，没有反应，木林把整个体重都压了上去，用力撞了一下，门发出沉闷的声音，但是纹丝不动。他退后几步，然后猛地撞了上去，剧痛穿透了肩胛骨，但除了肩膀差点脱臼之外，门依然紧锁着。

不是胶合板，是实木门，门轴也是上等货，而且装在外面。

麻烦了。

木林从第一天晚上就发现了，中堂没有留下食物和水，之后也大意了，确实考虑不周，至少也应该买一些工具。木林在地板上坐下，感觉一阵头晕目眩，拿不准是恐慌还是饿着肚子造成的低血糖。他环顾了一下房间，没有看到可以用的东西。

不过上吊的话，倒是可以用床单。他平静地想。

稍微冷静下来之后，意识到中堂不可能让他活活饿死在这里。倒不是说中堂不可能有那个想法，毕竟这里是民居，不但处理尸体很麻烦，还得应付观察官的突击检查。

所以又是一时冲动吗。

这样不行啊，中堂先生。木林摇头。

从身体里面的时钟来看，因为有种已经准备好去工作的感觉，所以大概是九点了。昨天吃了晚饭，所以跳过早饭也问题不大。一直没能查到中堂到底在哪里工作，所以只能期待他中午会回来，但昨天中午也没有回来，估计几率不大。

木林双手交握，看着天花板。他转过眼睛，看着四面白色墙壁。 _所以我又被关在了监狱里面，只是不知道这一次的刑期是多久。_ 新的监狱，没有室友，罪名倒是很清楚。

一旦静止不动，房间里面就变得很安静，几乎可以听见自己的心跳声，血流的声音在耳朵深处嗡嗡作响。

三天之内不吃饭和喝水也不会死的，睡觉吧。

木林爬上床，开始耐心地等待。

昏昏沉沉的睡眠里面，不知道过了多久，木林不断醒来，又不断睡着，靠睡觉来忘掉饥渴。但闷热无法躲避，他把棉被踢到床下，又脱了T恤，但过了一会儿又被冷醒，重新把被子拉上来，裹住自己。不知道睡了多久，但他几乎没有做梦，大部分时间都是半睡半醒的状态，恍惚之间不能肯定自己是在哪里，一身都是汗。到了饥饿感开始变得有点难以忍受的时候，开始咬住被子，等待胃里面啃咬的感觉过去。

在寂静里，感知变得混乱，一会儿觉得已经过了十来个小时，一会儿觉得不过才几分钟，每次惊醒的时候更加困惑。

想喝水，想吃东西，想听到某种声音。

睁开眼睛，发现自己趴在地板上，呻吟着，牙齿咬着手背。闭上眼睛。再次睁开，又回到了床上，头晕目眩，不知道残存的印象是不是在做梦。

睡了醒，醒了睡，睡了醒，醒了睡，反反复复。过了一段时间就感觉不到饿了，只有一种很疲倦的感觉。

也不知道过去了多久，他听到了声音。

锁喀吱喀吱地作响，门开了。

灯打开了，紧闭的眼皮后面充满了光亮感，木林睁开眼，疼痛的视线里面出现了一个人影。恍惚之间，最强烈的印象却是自己身上散发的恶臭。他又闭上眼睛，蜷缩成一小团。

“死了吗？”一个冷漠的声音问道，“还能动就没死吧，别装了。”

他努力挣扎着想说话，不过只发出了断断续续的含糊声音。过了一会儿，站在门口的那个人发出一声挫败的叹气。

还在思考那是什么意思的时候，他被抱了起来。

木林依然在半睡半醒的状态，眼睛时不时睁开，视野里一片模糊，意识虽然逐渐清醒了，但是他不能确切地搞清楚到底发生了什么，或者正在发生什么。他的脸枕着某个人的肩膀，右腿悬在空中，抱着他的人似乎很吃力，不断地喘息。

在黑暗中走了几分钟之后，他们进了浴室，然后他被扔进了浴缸里面。

浴缸里面没有放水，木林无知无觉地在那里躺了几分钟，眼前跳动着黑色的小点，虚脱的感觉占据了他所有的知觉。恍惚之间，他感觉到衬衫和裤子被剥了下来。木林半闭着眼睛，看着白色的瓷砖，他的手横在身前，像是某种塑料制品，毫无生气。

热水打在他的脸上。

恶臭升腾起来，然后被冲洗掉了，木林黏在额头上的头发浸透了水，遮住了眼睛。他呻吟了一声，张开嘴，盲目地寻找水源，想喝下去，但脑袋被拨到一边。木林又挫败地呻吟了一声，不明白为什么要阻止他。

洗了一会儿之后，知觉逐渐恢复了。

木林泡在浴缸里面，透过水雾，疲倦地看着中堂。中堂举着花洒，正在试图用毛巾擦洗他的胳膊。

“…………今天是几号？”木林说，喉咙依然感觉干裂疼痛。

中堂的动作停顿了一下，但是没抬头，依然继续着手上的事情。

“12号。”过了好一会儿，他才说道。

关了三天啊。

木林试图思考这个事实后面的意义，但感觉头痛欲裂，决定不去想了。他闭上眼睛，饥饿的啃噬又回来了，晕头转向。

“请给我手机。”他说。

“什么？”

“要给观察官发邮件汇报情况，我完全忘了。”

“等会儿再说。”

很难说清楚中堂到底有没有感觉愧疚，因为他面无表情。透过视角余光，可以看到中堂跪在浴室地板上，T恤袖子挽起，露出来的皮肤被烫得通红。他咬着下唇，顽固地冲刷着自己的罪证，眼睛里面闪着阴郁的光。

中堂把洗发水挤到他的头上，给他清洗头发。

“我好高兴你回来了。”木林说，“我知道中堂先生一定会回来的。”

中堂的手指依然缠绕着他的头发，但是动作停了下来。隔着白色的水雾，中堂一动不动，看着他。夜灯照亮了中堂的一小块脸颊，迎着光的那只眼睛圆睁，里面透出骇人的空白。他整张脸都笼罩在黑暗里面，似乎脸上只剩下了那只死寂的眼睛，凝视着木林。

仿佛见了鬼一样，木林模糊地想。

接下来发生的事情亦真亦幻，不过中堂的手似乎有了自己的意志，因为中堂依然看着他，眼睛都没眨一下，仍然停滞在那种无言的恐怖之中，但他的手缓慢而坚决地把木林的脸朝水里按下去。

木林没有挣扎，只是看着他。

水漫过了他的嘴，渗进了他的鼻子，刚尝到金属的味道混合着香皂泡沫味道的时候，就剧烈咳嗽了起来，但中堂的手指依然在向下按去，一眨眼他就到了水底，沉入一片光亮里面。木林咳嗽得更厉害，血腥味窜到喉咙口。一串水泡从他嘴边浮起来，朝水面升去。

_要被杀死了。_

有一会儿，他的手臂挣扎着升出了水面，似乎撞到了瓷砖，尖锐的疼痛旋转着加入溺水那肺仿佛在燃烧的痛苦，让痛楚有了新的层次。更多的水泡浮了上去，在濒死的恐惧里面，不知不觉出现近似于狂喜的感受。

然后一双手突然抓住他的肩膀，猛地把他拽出水面。

水从木林的鼻子和嘴里流出来，他剧烈地咳嗽，身体跟着颤抖不止，眼泪刺痛眼眶。有一会儿，几乎觉得自己会晕过去，但是没有，他只是继续咳出水来，感觉整个房间都在旋转。

好不容易平静下来之后，木林看向中堂，虚弱地眨着眼，泪眼迷蒙。

中堂已经站了起来，看着对面的镜子。

“洗过了就自己起来。”他说，仿佛什么事情都没发生过一样。

“抱歉……给我一分钟，有点头晕。”

又过了一会儿，木林感觉恢复过来了，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他跨出浴缸，拿下一张浴巾，裹住自己。

他留下中堂去收拾剩下的痕迹。

穿好衣服之后，木林坐在客厅里面，温顺地等待。他还是感觉昏昏欲睡，不过好多了。中堂一时的失态仿佛某种充电器，给予了他活力，但这毕竟只是精神上的，饥饿的感觉很快又回来了。他的肚子咕隆作响，但是没有接到命令，所以不能移动。

又过了好一会儿，中堂回来了。他换了T恤，而且不肯看木林。他走来走去，最后从一个塑料袋里面拿出几个外卖盒，扔到桌子上。

“吃饭。”他说。

盒子里面是炸猪排定食，一个盒子里面是几块冷了的炸猪排，另外一个是冰冷的米饭，猪排上的油已经凝固了。木林拿起筷子，吃了几口，胃就像是被拳头攥紧了一样。

“对不起。”他嘟囔，跌跌撞撞地冲到了洗手池面前，吐了出来。

吐完之后，木林漱了口，有点不适地看向外卖盒。

“中堂先生……”他说。

“什么？”

“说来有点不好意思，难得中堂先生给我带了食物，但是我可能暂时吃不下那样的东西。能请中堂先生帮我……嗯，煮点汤吗？麻烦你了。”

有一小会儿，木林以为中堂会无视他。但是沉默之后，中堂站了起来，走进厨房。

他打开冰箱。

中堂煮了蛋汤，加了一点蔬菜，他看起来非常熟练。喝第二碗的时候，木林把外卖盒里面的饭泡了进去。吃完之后，虽然仍然感觉念念不舍，但知道应该停下来了，否则可能又会吐出来。饿了太久，只能吃那么多。

“多谢款待。”他说。

中堂收拾了残局，他坐在桌子旁边，手脚沉重，又开始感觉昏昏欲睡。

不过，在睡着之前，还有一件事情要做。

“哎，中堂先生。”木林说。

“什么？”

“能不能不要锁上我的房间了？如果中堂先生在外面出了什么意外的话，我就出不去了。”

“害怕了吗？”

“不，最后如果有人找到的话，会对中堂先生产生错误的想法吧。”

在厨房里，中堂依然站在洗碗槽面前，他的脊背似乎承受了巨大的压力，但是没有回答木林。

过了很久，也不知道是不是做梦，他开了口。

“我已经没有什么东西可以失去了。”中堂说。

总有点什么东西剩下了的，人都是这样的。

木林这么想着，不过没有说出来。

这天剩下的时间里，中堂没有锁门。

而这天剩下的时间里面，他们没有再交谈，各自做自己的事情。中堂坐在沙发上看书（也许是假装的），木林坐在沙发的另一头回复邮件，翻看招聘信息，但是他想着另外一件事情。

作为交换，剩下的东西就都是我的了。他想。

接下来的几天里，他们找到了一种新的平衡。中堂大部分时间都无视他，而木林尊重他的努力。感觉几乎像是普通的室友，他们只在必要的时候交谈，说不到两句话之后，中堂就会中断对话，假装有更重要的事情要求关注。随着阴雨天气不断，中堂瘸得比以往更厉害了。

他们都不再谈论中堂失态的事情。

接下来的日子里面，木林找到了一份在工地临时指挥交通的工作，穿着亮蓝色的马甲，戴着头盔，指示司机开向另外一个方向。他不介意上白班还是夜班，所以即使有前科也很快就通过了。观察官很欣慰他这么快就找到了工作，对他的未来寄予厚望，木林回答这和中堂的殷切关照分不开，看起来短期内观察官是不会上门了。虽然这些天里，木林一天大约只能见到中堂两次，发十六到二十条汇报情况的短信，没有任何回复。

随着日子一天天过去，他越来越感觉自己仿佛自己是出现在中堂一成不变的生活里面的异物，地板上一块深暗的污渍。

有时他们会在早上碰面，中堂吃他昨晚剩下的食物，木林吃自己那份，而时不时地，中堂会抬起头，凝视着他，仿佛突然意识到他到底是什么东西，又为什么在那里。中堂脸上的神情，就像是凝神看着一枚抛到空中的手榴弹，好奇它什么时候会炸开。

就这样，第一个月过去了。

真无聊。

进入六月之后，下雨的日子更多了，工期改签的日子也随之增加，工作让人觉得麻木，脑袋一片空白，脸上始终带着笑容，面对汽车里面不耐烦的司机。气温开始回暖，穿着贴着反光条的背心会觉得热了。是份即使一、两天不剃胡子也不会有人说什么的工作，多少感觉有些新奇。熟悉了之后，看着混杂着几个老年人和不少神色不善的年轻人的施工队，好奇有多少人有前科，又或是无处可去，躲在这样的地方。

虽然中堂没有说出来，但是木林知道他在担心记者会不会查到自己假释的事情，同时也有点好奇他对UDI曾经的同事说了多少。神仓所长也许知道一部分，那个人就是那样。但是其他人呢？三澄医生一定不知道，否则第二天她就会上门来了，但是她至今依然在风平浪静地工作。那么，久部呢？

也许会是个麻烦。

“请朝这边行驶！”木林大声地说，为又一位司机指引方向，面带笑容。

中堂是在世田谷区的某个定食餐馆工作，一旦意识到他的手指是因为长期泡在水里面才变得红肿粗糙之后，就很好明白了。之前找的方向错误，原来他已经不是医师了。中堂似乎是油炸厨师，但总觉得很难想象他穿着白色厨师制服的样子，而且中堂在家里面也不穿制服，没法把他套进那个固定的形象里面。

八年前，木林被捕之后，和中堂之间一直以来的关系也曝光了。记者们开始问问题，他们想知道为什么中堂会倒在血泊里面，一个殡葬人又是如何扯上了关系。虽然这阵骚动在不公开庭审后被警视厅压了下去，但是在UDI引发了不小的震动，中堂私自解剖、伪造文件、仿冒他人签名、非法登录警用数据库的那些事情全部被抖了出来，神仓所长最终辞退了中堂，也不难理解。

让人惊讶的是，他最终没有再回UDI工作。

厨师啊。奇怪的选择。

不过也不是可以直接问他的问题。

喇叭声不耐烦地响着，把木林拽回现实，他愣了一下，点了点头，继续挥舞指示棒。“是这边哦。”他说，“请注意行驶安全。”司机从车窗里面不耐烦地瞪了他一眼，把车开走了。

稍微调整一下刹车，汽车就在最高速的时候就会失控，不过没有耐心的司机会不会其实很注意车辆保养呢？实在是让人好奇。

想着这样的事情，他迎向下一辆汽车。

这份工作差不多也到头了。

“请向这边行驶！”

下夜班之前，施工队里面几个负责临时改道指挥的人躲在雨棚下面吃夜宵，已经开始有点熟悉了的同事田中坐在木林旁边，捧着一盒泡面。“你啊，对那些人老是太客气了！一直对那些没耐心的家伙好好说话。”他说，吃了一大口面条，然后责难地看了木林一眼，“这样他们不是会看不起我们吗！”

“没办法，毕竟大家都有难处……”

“喂，你不吃点东西吗？”

“家里有人在等我。”

“是老婆吗？”

“是的。”

“真是幸福的家伙，是为了那家伙在忍耐吧。”

差不多是这样，意外地说中了。木林惊讶地点了点头。

这个时候，中堂多半已经睡着了吧。他想。

是有多久没有这样的念头了？

到家已经十一点了，木林没有开灯，径直走进厨房，研究了一下冰箱里面还有什么，最终决定煮豚骨味的札幌一番泡面。在等待水烧开的时候，他打开果酱瓶，用勺子直接挖着吃。

工作的时候还不觉得，一到家立刻又累又困，身体就像快散架了一样。

屋子里面很安静，只能听见旁边冰箱轻微的嗡嗡声。木林看着炉子微弱的蓝色火焰，然后看向客厅。眼睛适应了黑暗之后，才发现沙发上多了什么东西，一个隆起的巨大形体。仔细看了一会儿，才发现是中堂，似乎是趴在沙发上睡着了。

真是大意。

之前都是过着这种生活吗？

木林又舀了一勺果酱，吃了下去，这一瓶是上周去超市买的，可以吃到蓝莓的种籽，他很喜欢。从消耗的速度来看，中堂似乎也在吃。

他盯着中堂。

中堂侧躺着，肩膀放松了下来，卸下了防御，但不知道为什么显示出了痛楚的痕迹。木林看了一会儿，然后看向身边，那里有一套刀具，有切骨刀，鱼刀和去皮小刀。他又看向中堂，看他身体的线条。木林的视线来来回回，感觉到了胸膛里面潮水一样溢上来的兴奋感。

在这个位置，看不到中堂脖子上的疤痕。

过了好一会儿，木林拧上果酱的盖子，看向地板。

吃完泡面又洗好碗之后，木林推醒了中堂。中堂颤抖了一下，细长的眼睛悄无声息地睁开，没有焦距。完全清醒过来的时候，他的脸庞立刻就绷紧了。

“在这种地方睡觉会着凉的。”木林说。

中堂一动不动，只是盯着他，过了一分钟，才缓慢地起了身，一瘸一拐地朝卧室走去。木林看着沙发，突然意识到这说不定是个圈套，一个对他的试探。

这么疑神疑鬼，几乎有点好笑。

对了，还有一件事情。

“对了，中堂先生，我要辞掉现在这份工作了。”他说。

中堂的脚步停下下来，但依然一声不吭。木林耐心地等待。

“搞什么鬼？”过了好一会儿，他才说道。

“嗯……今天上班的时候看到了一个人。唔，可能是因为比较没礼貌，不过想了一下怎么杀掉他。”

“你……”

“是的，我的潜伏期似乎要结束了。是这么说的吗？”

中堂似乎僵住了，他回过头来，表情凝重。

“想做什么？”他说。

“啊，不用担心。我也思考了一下，接下来可能会在附近找一些流浪猫狗做替代品，会妥善处理的。就在附近的话，中堂先生也会比较安心吧。希望有效果就好了。”

“不准做那样的事情。”

“猫狗也不可以吗？啊，如果是担心被人发现的话，我会很小心的。”

“畜生，绝对不行。”中堂说，斩钉截铁。

木林点了点头，他转过身，走进自己的房间。

“那，晚安了。”他说。

“喂。”

“什么？”

“如果你这家伙又想杀人的话，我现在就杀了你。”

“只是想一下而已。我不会做的，请相信我。”

假设有人从魔灯里放出了一个精灵，对它许了愿望，最终却带来了无法承受的后果。假设他后悔了，但发现不管自己怎么努力尝试，都无法再次把那个东西关回去。假设有这样的人，那么他最终失败时的表情，也许就是中堂现在脸上的表情。

中堂一言不发，只是站在那里。

其实想也知道吧，如果是无害的东西，一开始为什么要关起来呢？

喂，中堂先生，那真的是精灵吗？

木林关上了房门。

他侧过身，耳朵贴在门上，听着外面的声音，试图捕捉到最轻微的响动。

来吧，他想着。来杀掉我，现在动手也没有关系。

过了很久，中堂的脚步声移动，织物沙沙地扫过地板。他朝着远处走去，一点也没有迟疑，一步也没有接近。

糟糕，不应该感觉这么兴奋的。

木林举起双手，捂住微微发烫的脸颊。

这一定就是恋慕的感觉吧。

 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 污水桑：……你这样喜欢在同人里面把角色抓进监狱的是不是可以称为同人警察？
> 
> 我：
> 
> 我：咦。


End file.
